Tasha
Tasha '''is the first episode in Land of the Lost (1991). Plot Summary The episode begins as a mother ''Parasaurolophus'' looks after her eggs at night and is met by a ''Tyrannosaurus rex'', who attacks her and eats all of her eggs. The Porter family, a family from modern day San Francisco who are trapped in this time after falling through a time vortex, hear the noise going on with the Tyrannosaurus. Kevin Porter, an aspiring movie director, wants to go and videotape the fight with his camcorder. He begins to head out, but is stopped by his father Tom, who says it is too dangerous. Kevin gets back in bed upset. Annie Porter, Kevin's sister, feels bad for the Tyrannosaurus's victim. Kevin tells her to get used to this and pessimistically says that they won't get home to San Francisco for a long time, but their father says otherwise. The next day, Annie is tending to the family's garden. At the same time, Kevin is told by his father to go with his sister to get water. Kevin suggests that they take their Jeep Cherokee (Truck, as they call it) to save time, but Tom informs him that they need the truck to get home when the time comes and that they don't want to run out of gas. Annie, back at the garden, hears a low growl. She looks up and sees a ''Triceratops''' in the bushes. She smiles at it, and a few seconds later it walks away. Kevin approaches her and tells her that they need to go and get water. Annie is still staring at the spot where the Triceratops was. She informs Kevin of what she saw, but Kevin does not believe her. However, after he leaves, the Triceratops returns. Annie sees it and leaves. While Kevin and Annie bring back the water, Kevin hears a roar. Believing it is the ''Tyrannosaurus from the previous night, he goes looking for it. In the ground he finds a huge footprint. Annie comes when he calls her. A few feet away is another footprint, and nearby, Kevin and Annie find the dead body of the mother Parasaurolophus. Annie is shocked and starts to leave, but Kevin stays at the body videotaping it. While he is videotaping, Annie sees an egg in the bushes that the Tyrannosaurus missed. The two decide to take it back with them. Kevin expresses his concern about the possibility that whatever is inside the egg will hatch and eat them. Meanwhile, Tom is working on the roof of the family's treehouse. While he works, the Tyrannosaurus approaches the treehouse. Tom hears its roars and is nervous. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus tries to knock Tom off of the house by ramming it with its head. Kevin and Annie hear the roars of the Tyrannosaurus, which Annie realizes are coming from their house. They rush home, but when they arrive, their father is gone. Kevin finds his fathers shoe on the ground. While mourning their seemingly dead father, Annie and Kevin see their father come out through the trees tired. The two embrace their father, who tells them of his encounter. He says he stopped the Tyrannosaurus from eating him by throwing his shoe at it, Tom describes how the Tyrannosaurus had a huge scar down its face, which leads to them naming the Tyrannosaurus Scarface (Which is possibly also a pun off of the movie of the same name). That night, Annie sits with the egg they found. Kevin sits next to her and jokingly ponders how he is going to prepare an egg omlette the next day, to which Annie responds by threatening to hurt him if he even touches the egg. Tom talks with the kids about how even though they had a rough day, they were okay. Kevin reminds his father that Scarface could come back at any time. He is reminded by his father of the new alarm system they rigged outside, a string of tin cans that would rattle and make loud noise if Scarface came back. While the family sleeps, Kevin gets up and gets a hidden snack bar, which he eats while listening to music. Meanwhile, the egg hatches. The sound of it hatching wakes up Tom, who wakes up Annie so she can see. The newly hatched Parasaurolophus smells Kevin's snack bar and approaches him. Kevin opens his eyes and sees the dinosaur and sits up in shock. The dinosaur licks Kevin on his arm, which disgusts him. Annie says that the dinosaur likes Kevin. Tom points out that when an animal first hatches, it identifies its parent as the first creature it sees, so Kevin is Tasha's parent. Kevin doesn't like this idea. Annie decides she will be the dinosaur's parent, and names the dinosaur Natasha (Tasha for short), after her mother. The next morning, Kevin is tending to the truck. Tasha comes out of the house and stands in a puddle next to the car, a puddle which a few of the wires connected to the car are lying in. Kevin tries to pull something in the engine, but this causes electricity to run through the wires Tasha stands on. The electricity shocks Tasha, who cries out in pain. Annie, who has just come out of the treehouse, tries to calm Tasha down and gets mad at Kevin for hurting Tasha. After she leaves, Kevin looks at the puddles, out of which sparks fly. Kevin says to himself, "Electricity? Wait a minute..." and gets an idea. That night at dinner, Annie asks her father if he believes that Scarface will return. He says it is impossible to know, but they need to be ready for it, so the family goes over a plan. Suddenly, Tasha hears noise outside. The family hears their alarm system go off, so they get ready. Tom goes down to the car and gets in. At that moment, Scarface approaches the treehouse. Kevin and Annie attempt to lure Scarface onto a tarp that covers the puddle near the car that Tasha stepped on. They lure him with a dummy of a human that is attached to a fishing pole, but Kevin is almost taken, too. Eventually, Scarface steps on the tarp, and Tom turns on the car, which causes electricity to run through the puddle and shock Scarface. Scarface roars in pain and leaves. The family celebrates Scarface being gone. Tasha approaches them, and Kevin tells her that she is "okay, for a dinosaur" and hi-fives her.